Device testing may include executing a program or application with the intent of finding bugs (e.g., errors or other defects) associated with a device under test. For example, device testing may involve the execution of program code to evaluate one or more properties of interest in the device under test. In general, these properties may indicate the extent to which the device under test meets particular design or development requirements, responds correctly to different inputs, performs functions within an acceptable time, is sufficiently usable, can be installed and run in its intended environment(s), or the like.